Rotary material processing machines, and in particular handheld power tools, for example for grinding and cutting, using fiber abrasive discs, or diamond on steel discs, or other available discs, present an operative challenge to operators, or users. FIG. 1 provides an example of an available material-processing tool mounted on a power tool. For the sake of nomenclature and ease of drawing, reference is made in the figures and in the text hereinbelow to a cutting disc, even though the embodiments of the present invention are not limited to such type of material processing tool but encompass processing tools such as discs or wheels or substantially flat tools like circular saws and discs, for cutting, grinding, polishing, and the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an existing, common standard off-the-shelf processing tool 19, or standard processing tool 19, such as a cutting disk 19 that is clamped by a clamping device or by clamping means 34, such as between the clamping jaws 34, or jaws 34, of a power tool 30, which is not shown in the FIGS. The power tool 30 has a spindle 32 on which are mounted a second-side jaw 34s and a first-side jaw 34f. The second-side jaw 34s is proximal to the power tool 30, and the first-side jaw 34f is distal therefrom. The second-side jaw 34s is coupled in rotational engagement with the spindle 32 and is configured to receive the standard material processing tool 19 thereon. The first-side jaw 34f may be supported by a nut, not shown, or be engaged by screw threads on the spindle 32, to close the jaws 34 against each other over the standard processing tool 19. Alternatively, and for the same purpose, the first-side jaw 34f may be configured as another fastening device, not shown in FIG. 1.
The standard off-the-shelf processing tool 19 has a central bore 25 that is centered on a jaw protrusion 35, which is disposed on the second side jaw 34s, and is thus concentric to the spindle 32. U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,047 to A. B. Arnold et al. recites a frictional driving connection for coupling a driving element to a driven element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,744 to I. R. Cosby et al., discloses improvements for saw arbors for rotary or circular saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,524 to R. I. Weiner divulges a saw blade retainer and a kickback clutch assembly.
Since none of the patent cited hereinabove provides a clutch integrally embedded in the processing tool, it would be advantageous to provide such an option.